


Seismic Activity

by millionstar



Category: Muse
Genre: Crack, Language, M/M, Smut, stellarclouds on live journal challenge entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://stellarclouds.livejournal.com/3812.html">#2, Holiday Prompt (April)</a> at <a href="http://stellarclouds.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://stellarclouds.livejournal.com/"></a><b>stellarclouds</b> - In my submission, Dominic is <i>very</i> happy Matthew subscribes to a science mag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seismic Activity

Title: Seismic Activity

Author: [](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/profile)[**millionstar**](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/)  


Pairing:  Matthew/Dominic

Rating:  NC-17

Warnings:  Smut, language

Summary: Written for [#2, Holiday Prompt (April)](http://stellarclouds.livejournal.com/3812.html) at [](http://stellarclouds.livejournal.com/profile)[**stellarclouds**](http://stellarclouds.livejournal.com/) \- In my submission,  Dominic is _very_ happy Matthew subscribes to a science mag.  


Disclaimer:  I don't own Matt or Dom (though, could you imagine how life would be if I _did_?), no profit is being made, and this is fiction.  
Beta/Support: As always, the wonderful [](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/profile)[**dolce_piccante**](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/)! <3  


  
[This is the website where I found this rather obscure holiday](http://www.holidayinsights.com/moreholidays/april.htm).  


April 26, 2013 / 10:50 pm

"Fucking hell," Dominic gasped as his knees were pressed back into the pillow.  The position _should_ have been painful, but the thick length pistoning in and out of his body at what seemed like warp speed was producing a pronounced amount of pleasure inside his body.  He grunted, sweat dripping from his hair.

Without warning, Matthew pulled out abruptly, flipping Dominic over onto his stomach.  "Knees up," he growled, the simple phrase making Dominic's already throbbing dick pulse even harder.

"What the-"

  


Dominic had intended to protest mightily and ask Matthew what the ever-loving fuck he was playing at by pulling out, but then Matthew prompted him to get on all fours and he obeyed out of sheer curiosity.

Strong, soft hands parted Dominic's cheeks, Dominic trembling in anticipation.  Matthew kissed Dominic's rim softly, licking around the edge, where he had stretched him so perfectly only a few minutes earlier, then plunged forward with his tongue.  Dominic gasped wordlessly, his hands gripping the bedclothes as he pushed back, desperate for more.

Luckily for him, Matthew obliged him and continued to repeat the motion again and again until Dominic was red-faced and wrecked, practically begging to be brought to release.  Matthew licked a strip from Dominic's core, down to his balls, tonguing the heavy sack until Dominic gave up and simply pressed his cheek against the pillow, his eyes closed, mouth hung open in shock.

It closed abruptly when Matthew replaced his tongue with something much hotter, longer and thicker.

Throwing his head back, Matthew gripped Dominic's hips and pounded into him with a frantic energy that had them both grunting and moaning like porn stars.  Skin slapped against skin, Dominic fisting his dick until he finally came with a drawn out shudder accompanied by a filthy groan.  Matthew followed suit soon thereafter, Dominic's muscles gripping and sheathing him so perfectly that he cried out again as he filled Dominic with his release, thrusting through every delicious aftershock that overtook them both.

Matthew pulled out slowly, eyes fixated on his spunk dribbling out of Dominic's body.  He pressed his dickhead back inside for a beat simply to watch it again; he was still so turned on that he wondered for a moment if Dominic would lick him clean.

But, then,  Dominic rolled over and pulled Matthew down onto his body. He panted, one arm thrown over his eyes as he struggled to catch his breath.  "Jesus, what got into you tonight?"

Matthew merely grunted, caveman-like.

"No, seriously, what the hell _was_ that?"

Matthew pointed at the bedside table and grunted again.

Dominic shook his head at Matthew's inability to speak and reached for the magazine he was gesturing at, located on the nightstand.  It was the latest issue of Science Today, folded open to a certain article:

_Richter Scale Day_

_When : Always April 26th_

_Richter Scale Day celebrates the birth of the inventor of the Richter Scale. Born on April 26, 1900, American seismologist Charles F. Richter (1900–1985) invented the Richter Scale in 1935._

  
_The Richter Scale measures the amount of energy released by an earthquake by measuring the magnitude or seismic waves produced by an earthquake. The Richter Scale measures from 0 to 9. On the scale, each increase in number represents an earthquake 10 times more powerful. At 4.5 an earthquake can damage buildings and structures. At 7 on the Richter scale, severe and catastrophic damage can occur._

Understanding, stark and incredibly hilarious, blossomed in Dominic's mind.  "Matthew?"

"Hmmm."

"You were hoping to make the earth move tonight, weren't you?"

A sweaty, messy head of black hair nodded, but remained silent and pressed against Dominic's bare chest.  Dominic bit his lip to stifle his grin, his hand dropping the magazine in favor of stroking the wet, soft skin of Matthew's back.

"That was all kinds of amazing, Matt, _buuuuut_ I hate to tell you, I don't think your sexual prowess caused any sort of seismic activity tonight.  Sorry."

Matthew mumbled something incoherent into Dominic's nipple.

"Do what?"

"Was hoping for a seven, at least," Matthew muttered.

Dominic snorted.  "That was more like a five."

Lifting his head, Matthew grabbed Dominic's arm and squinted at the drummer's watch for a moment before collapsing again onto Dominic's chest.

"Still have an hour till midnight.  Gimme a few and we'll go again."


End file.
